One direction Part 1
by nikkiwegs246
Summary: nikki moved into london and is haveing some diffuculties. Reveiw if you liked it!


I woke up to the ringing of my bright pink alarm clock ringing in my face. It was Monday morning and finally it was summer. I clicked the ringer on the alarm clock off and lazily standing up wobbling on my feet. I sighed and walked on the plush carpet over to my mom's room. There was no surprise my mom was still asleep in her king sized big bed. I walked over to my brother's room to see if he was awake. He was half awake and half not but He didn't see me come in. Me and my brother are very close to each other he is 1 month older than me. His name is Jake (mines Nikki). But were both 13 and our dad walked out on us when we were 7. Our dad was awesome but I guess he didn't love us as much as we thought witch sucked because we really liked our dad. My mom has tried to move on but all the guys she brings home are douches witch me and my bother hate. I turned on the stove to make hot chocolate. I was just putting the milk into the pot when my brother came up from the entrance to the kitchen. I looked back and glanced at him. His hair was all messed up in the back and his white t-shirt was full of stains. How does he have a girlfriend and I don't have a boyfriend? He sat down at the wooden table across the room. Without even turning his head he said," What are you making?"

I responded "chocolate milk. Want some?" my voice was scratchy like it was every morning for me.

"Yea thanks." His eyes placed on the white table cloth that was on the table.

I poured the now finished chocolate milk into two mugs and walked over to the table. I sat down and looked at him he was picking at the lose thread that was hanging on the edge. After a few minutes I turned on the TV and it automatically turned on to a morning news cast. I changed the channel to full house. We never listened to the news because it was just full of shooting and other depressing topics we and Jake didn't care for. While we watched our golden reteiver walked out of his plush dog bed and greeted us with kisses. I smiled and started petting him. His name was buster and he was a rescue my mom truly thinks we believe he's a rescue cause rescues need to behave but we know the real reason. The real reason was that he was less money than a dog at the pet store and the dog was $100 cheaper. But we played along every time the subject came up. He wasn't old but we didn't know his exact birthday. We have had him for 5 years and he was a month old when we got him so he was around that age. When our hot chocolate was finished we had already seen at least 3 episodes of full house. Jake already on his phone looked up at me expecting me to take the mugs in the sink. I looked back with a scowl and grabbed the mugs. After I placed them in the sink I ran up the stairs to get my phone I noticed my mom was up. She went out last night and came in late so she probley was exhausted from the party. I walked in front of her and gave her a hug and a kiss as I said "good morning". She just nodded with a smile and walked downstairs. I grabbed my phone and noticed it was already 10:00. I checked for any notifications. I put my phone to sleep and checked my closet to see what to wear. Finally after deciding after a couple minutes I picked out a navy blue tank top with a white anchor on the side of it and white short shorts. With my black socks on I strolled into the bathroom to do my makeup and hair. I straightened my light brown hair and just put a little eyeliner and mascara partly because I was too lazy to put anything else on and partly because I didn't want to overdo it. I sprayed two squirts of perfume from bath and body works and put on the lotion that matched the perfume. I walked downstairs to see my mom and brother watching the news. Well my brother wasn't watching he was just on his phone with his headphone in one ear. When I sat next to my mom I turned my Iphone back on I saw I got a text message from my best friend amber. She texted me "wow can't believe this text me when you wake up or something." I was really excited to see what the big news was. I texted her back and replied, "What is up?" I didn't expect her to reply right away so I went on my instagram. I had 5 new likes and one new follower. I didn't know who my new follower was but I didn't pay much attention to it. My likes were mostly from my friends and other people I kind of knew. After I went out of the app amber texted me back. "Nothing I just wanted to talk to you cause I was bored at the moment and I wanted to get your attention." I laughed to myself and texted her back "lol of course." My mom looked over at me and then at my bother which was still on his phone. Then she announced "guys I have a surprise for you." Me and my brother look up almost at the same time. We looked over to each other then at my mom. My brother wide-eyed and me just staring with my mouth open. Finally my bother asked "what is it?" Mom my moms straightened up in the old gray couch and said, "So we have found a little money in the budget and we are going to London we leave tomorrow. Go upstairs and pack." Now me and my brother were both shocked and had our mouths open and our eyes popping out our heads. We never had any extra money me and my brother both had jobs to support my mom because after our dad left he took most of our money and we had to earn it all back. We just worked cleaning our neibors yards and we also watched their kids and dogs. Just little things to help our neibors my mom always said. We jumped up from our seats at the couch and squeezed and kissed her as we said thank you to her over and over again. I texted amber "guesses what? My family and I are going to London!" Second's later amber responded "omg! Lucky I want to go lol! So excited for you! Have fun London!" I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. I ran upstairs and pulled out my dark purple plastic suitcase and wheeled it on my bed. I zipped it open and turned on my phone. I opened up the app Pandora and played the radio station top hits and jammed out to song while I packed. As I got ready to pack I realized I didn't know how many days we were staying at London. I yelled form down stairs "mom! How many days are we staying at London for?"

My mom replied yelling from downstairs "24 days! We might move there if you guys like it!"

I would love to move there but I would also hate to leave my friends and family here in Chicago. I packed all my shorts and all my shirts and threw them all in the huge plastic purple suitcase. That took quite awhile because I had no idea it was going to be that long. It took 3 hours to get all my things packed and ready to go. My brother was already done in an hour and my mom had packed in advance. I set my suitcase to the side and checked my phone it was 2:30. My brother came in my room and sat on my bed. He looked sad and annoyed. "What wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"Well I heard mom saying we might move there." He said with a sigh.

"And what's wrong with that it would be so much fun!"

"Yea but have you forgot about your friends and cournty is here you know my girlfriend?"

"Well maybe she can move there with us. Or you could just go back and live with her and pay your rent and stuff."

"Yea I guess I mean we pay for our own clothes here any ways and we pay for our phone bills and anything we use here anyways because mom can't afford us on her own so it will be like that at her house to."

"Totally and if she's not ready for you to move In with her yet just go live with your friends."

He walked out of the room unsure but better than before. Mom sneaked into my room after that and said, "Nikki you're a good sister and I heard all of your conversation with your brother and I think if he's ready he doesn't want to move to London but are you sure?"

"Yes of course mom I would miss my friends but there's no one I would really stop being friends with. I would still talk to them over face time and Skype and stuff." She gave me a warm hug and walked out of the room into my brother's room to tell him that he could stay and stuff. As the day went on I got more excited and more excited.

When tomorrow morning came I woke up and threw on a stripped black and blue crop top, demine shorts, a dark blue snapback, a black backpack, black sunglasses, and navy blue Jordan's. Me and my mom left Jake at home alone and we decided that we were going to move to London and Jake would get this house or sell it with help from our neibors. My mom was crying when she kissed him goodbye. Even though we were going to visit him almost every month she still cried the entire way to the airport. I was sad but I knew I would visit my friends and brother every month. The plane ride was fine I mean there was wifi on the plane but you had to pay for it so I decided not to use it. We got off the plane and rode in a new car that my mom bought and she explained to me I wouldn't have to work anymore because she got a job as a 911 person that answers the calls so I would only get to see her for a few times each day but not as much as I used to. We drove to this 3 level white house that was way nicer than our old house. There was 2 big bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 guest room, a pool, a trampoline in the backyard, a work room that was mostly just for my mom and a basement with a huge flat screen on the wall and white fancy couches with a bar in the back. There was also a TV in my room and this huge bed bigger than my mom's back home. As we settled in my mom decided to take me to the mall because she didn't have anything like a suitcase cause we rarely or never went in the pool and went on vacations. At the mall we decided to spilt up and look for our stuff on our own. As I was looking around in dELiA*s this girl walks up to me and says in a very British accent "excuse me are you from here?"

Embarrassed I said "no I am from Chicago."

"Really! Wow you came a long way. I'm Haley I'm 13 and I go to Milton high school I'm going to be a freshman ounce summers over." She said with a smile.

"I think I'm going there too." I said surprised.

"Want to shop together I can give you some pointers and suggestions?" She giggled.

"Ha-ha sure that would be cool"

She was very pretty. Haley looked like she could be a model but dressed like any other person. If she moved to Chicago the boy would be all over her. She led me over to other stores that had weird names but cute clothes. As we were passing into the next British store with paper bags in our hangs these 5 very attractive guys called after Haley. She turned around and smiled and hugged them as she said, "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

One of the boys with brown flipped curly hair said with a brutish almost the same as Haleys said "nothing bored looking for you because you wouldn't answer my calls or texts or anything you mum said you were here."

"So sorry I met this girl named Nikki and she goes to our school." As she pointed to me in the back of her. The boys looked me up and down and smiled as I waved.

"Hi my names Nikki I'm form Chicago I just moved here." I said blushing.

The one with curly hair and big smile said "I'm harry"

The blonde haired one that looked as if he could be from a bad boy, boy band said "naill is the name"

Then the one with black hair and plad hat on said, "I am zayn"

The one with brown straight flip hair and wearing a blue button down shirt said "the names Louis you can call me loui."

Then the last one grinning and looking me up and down over and over again probley the cutest one out of all of them said, "I'm Liam and we should all hang out sometime or just me and you would be cool too." The moment he said that the rest of them and Haley laughed so hard. I looked over to Liam and he winked at me. I smiled and he grinned back.

"Good joke! She's way out of your league dude." Loui explained trying to catch his breath back.

When the boys and Haley stopped laughing harry said to Haley that he had to go and so did niall and zayn but she should text them. When they left we shopped with Liam and Louis for a couple minutes until Haley and Louis had to go but I could hang out with Liam. When they left Liam started to talk to talk to me.

"I wasn't kidding about hanging out with me." He said.

"I know."

"Ok so you want to?"

"When?"

"Well we could go back now or we could hang here for a little then go."

"You're not shy are you?"

"Not really ha-ha why waste your time being shy and missing all the fun that you could've done?"

I never thought about it that way because I'm kind of shy myself but I didn't think I was really think I was missing out on anything.

"Well I have to ask my mom first. Let me call her first." I stated

"ok." He said staring at my eyes.

I dialed my mom's number wondering what she would say. I guess it would depend on her mood. She picked up and I explained how I met Haley and met the boys and I was going to Liam's house maybe later. After taking and convincing her he wasn't a creep even though he was my age. She finally said yes and I could stay until 11:30 and then she would pick me up. It was 1:00 now so that was 10 hours with him. We went to the exit and harry and his driver (he was really rich) picked us up with a confused look on his cute baby face as he rolled down the window.

"What are you doing with Nikki dude just let her go home?" As his lips were pursed.

"She wants to be here." Liam said

Puzzled harry looked over at me.

"It's ok I wanted to come with you guys." I said shocking harry and putting a told you so face on.

"Ok well um… Liam doesn't really have parents he lives on his own so if you want me to come with or something." Harry suggested.

"She's mine Harry!" Liam shouted throwing his hands up.

"Did you ask her out?!" Harry said frowning and squinted his eyebrows so it looked like he was mad.  
There was silence as Liam looked down and nodded no.

"Sorry nikki. So do you want me to come with or something." Harry quietly said.

Liam's head was still down and he was throwing his foot back and forth.

"No acutely I'm good. I got pepper spray if he tries anything."

They both lightly laughed.

"Well give me a call if you need any protection."

He wrote his number on my hand and we got in the car. Liam held the car door and I got in first in the fancy expensive car. Liam was now smiling and kept grinning the entire car ride until we got to a 2 story house at a street with other two story houses around it. They let me go first but I'm pretty sure they were both just looking at my ass. Liam got out after me and Harry hugged me awkwardly between the car door. Then he drove off in the white nice car.

"Thanks" Liam said walking into his small house with his arm around me.

"Yea Harry was kind of being a jerk at the moment so I wanted to stick up for you." I explained as he held the door open for me. Liam was so polite but he backed down when things got serious in his case. He was defiantly the cutest one for me but I wasn't sure about him yet.

"Harry can sometimes be like that. He was just going to bring us here then point stuff out that would get you freaked out about me and he would say something completely not true and you would eventually leave my house with Harry. Then you would date Harry until he dumps you and you go find someone else. That's how it was with the last girl I liked. But I thought you were different that he wouldn't hit on you because he thinks you're out of his league but I was wrong." He said madly.

"That's not true."

"What?"

"I wouldn't go home with him if it meant leaving you." I said staring into his big brown eyes.

He looked at my eyes for the longest time and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and we made out for maybe a half of an hour. After we stopped I thought to myself why I just did that. I wouldn't ever do that for a guy I met on the first date I mean if this was a date. My mind was going all over the place. He smiled and turned on the TV. We watched the movie 21 jump street as I sort out my thoughts. I wouldn't have kissed him if he wasn't special witch he was but the question was on my mind was why did we kiss for a half of an hour? Also does this mean were dating? Does he really like me or does he just think I'm pretty? When the movie was over he almost read my mind. As he said "Well do you want to go out?" I bit my lip and nodded yes. He grabbed my hat and we played wrestled for a couple minutes before he said "You want to call your mom and tell her that Harry will take you home." I called my mom ounce more and said that Harry would take me home and I was leaving Liam's in a little bit. In 2 minutes after Liam called Harry, Harry was already here. I kissed Liam goodbye and said I would text him as he put his number in my phone. Harry grabbed me by the hand and dragged me over to his car. He got in first and then me. I waved goodbye to Liam standing in the drive way. Harry watched me wave goodbye and asked. "Are you naturally that pretty or do you just have a lot of make on and you're fooling us."

"That's very nice. I am only wearing a little bit of makeup." I said awkwardly.

"So you and Liam….?"

"What?" I questioned him.

"Do you really like him or what?"

I shrugged and nodded yes. He dropped me off and kissed me on the cheek! I quickly backed off and said "Why did you do that!"

"Is it a crime I like you and so does everyone else in our group. I mean you're perfect! And personally I don't think Liam deserves you."

I just sat there staring at him with my mouth open and my eye brows down so it looked I was shocked and mad. I walked out of the stopped car and flicked Harry off. Harry shouted, "Come on don't be rude! Also just know I can ruin your "relationship"!"

"Just go away before I call the cops on you!" I screamed.

I stomped and it was already 11:01 and my mom was sleeping so how much I wanted to slam the door I didn't cause my mom doesn't deserve that. Strutted up the stairs and set my bags down in the corner of my new room. I laid down kicked off my Jordan's and sighed. I tiredly put on a tight white t-shirt and baggy sweat pants and took off my makeup and brushed my teeth and hair. Then slept wishing I could sleep forever and my problems would go away.

The next day came around and it was 8:30 and I put on a black beanie hat, grabbed my phone and headed down the stairs. My phone turned on and I could see 10 new messages. Wow I never got that many from over the night. One was from Haley and she said, "How's London I miss you already! I can't believe you are moving but ill Skype you later."

6 messages were from Liam, "Hey, I know what happened with you and Harry." "I know you're not going to like this but I am going to yell at him and maybe fight him." "I know your sleeping and I want you to know I am going to be fine. No worries." "I'm at his place and the guys are backing me up on this." "#fight hahaha" "I got a black eye but nothing serious."

One from Haley,"Hey these guys are fighting over you! Omg your living every girls dream right now."

And the last one is from Harry, "I gave your "boyfriend" a black eye. He's weak you should get a real man."

That last one really hurt but it didn't affect me the one that really hurt was that Liam got a black eye. He should've done that just because of me. I felt guilty as I ate my cereal alone because my mom was at work already. I texted them all back.

I texted Haley back, "Its great but I miss you! It's not the same without you here"

I texted Liam, "Hey you shouldn't have done that I feel I'm the one that caused your black eye."

I texted Haley, "our want this dream? Cause you can have it I don't want it."

And I texted Harry, "A real man like you? Um no thanks I like Liam better."

When I was done with my cereal I went upstairs to get ready and take a shower. As I was already butt naked of course Liam texted me at the perfect time. He texted me "hey want to hang out later today at your house, if that's ok" I texted him back saying yea, "nobody's home so sure maybe at 10:00?" I threw my phone on my bed and took a quick shower then I blow dried my hair and braided it. I dressed in a bando and sleeveless shirt that was white and had a yellow daisy on it, also I wore black high wasted button down shorts. It was 9:00 and I waited at the window for Liam to come over. After a minute of waiting I saw a gray jeep that had Liam it. I squealed and opened the door even though he was still outside. I ran up to him and jumped on him with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and we touched noses as he walked into the house. Ounce we were in the house I jumped down and we sat down on the black expensive leather couches. He looked around the room in amazement. I smiled and looked at his eyes looking around him and his mouth open. "Nice place." He said looking back down to me. "Thanks I didn't expect this nice of a house either since we just moved here." He looked at my outfit and grinned. "He was so write." He said.

"What? Who? I said puzzled.

"Harry, he said that you were out of my league he was right." He said staring into my eyes.

I smiled and hugged him.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

"Um whatever you're having." He said.

I grabbed two strawberry popsicles and headed back to him. "You want to go outside?"

He nodded and followed me to the back door were the pool was at and he sat on the beach chair and I sat on his lap. Nose to nose I grabbed the remote I had in my hand for the music and pool cover and I turned on some Bruno mars. He started to make out with me and after a couple minutes I told him I was going upstairs to get my bathing suit and I'll try to get him something for a swimsuit. I put on a hot pink binkie and an express order of swim trunks. In 3 minutes the swim trunks arrived in a card board box at my door the mail man looked at me and turned his head. I grinned and closed the door and opened the box. I went to the pool and found Liam throughing out the Popsicle sticks. I handed him the trunks and he asked me "do you have anywhere I can put these on?" I wanted to be sexy and say right here babe but I'm not that bold so I just said "Yea there's a bathroom on the right." He headed out the door and when he came out after 2 minutes with the swim trunks on and his 6 pack clearly shown. He was so hot in the trunks and he looked like a holster model in them. He jumped in the pool and I followed him doing a cannon ball. We laughed and he went under water so I did too. Underwater we kissed sort of cause it really hard to kiss underwater cause the water gets in your mouth and then you just float so we just touched lips then when we floated to the top we made out. When we were done making out we just sat on the edge and talked.

"Why do you like me?" I said

"Everything about you is beautiful and I love your personality I mean you're hilarious and you always cheer me up when I am sad. Everything about you is just perfect to me. Why do you like me?"

The true reason because he was hot, funny and likes me. But I said "your special, you're cute, and I know you would take a bullet for me." I said.

"I'm half way there." As he pointed to his black eye witch I hadn't noticed since he pointed it out. I frowned because I felt guilty again. Then he lifted my chin up and kissed me for a couple of seconds.

"You know why I also I like you. You're a great kisser" Liam said as he winked at me.

I smiled and walked over to my phone. 2 missed calls from Haley. "I'm going to call Haley and put her on speaker."

"Okay" He was still sitting on the edge of the pool. I dialed Haley's number and out it on speaker while it rang. Liam was looking at me and the phone. Haley picked up and answered "hello?"

"Hey it's nikki and Liam."

"Oh hey it you guys want to come there going to be a party at my place in a few hours if you want to come."

"Sure."

"Ok see you guys there."

Me and Liam said bye and I hung up.

"You should probley go get ready at your house." I said with a frown because I was sad he had to go. Liam went back into the bath room and called for a ride from zayn. Minute's later zayn pulled up and Liam hugged and kissed me on the forehead. Zayn whistled and I didn't notice I was still in my bathing suit. I covered myself and zayn laughed as he pulled out of the drive way. I went back in and dried and curled my hair. I put on eyeliner, blush, and mascara and I put on a white skirt and light bright blue top sholderless and it crossed in the back. That took an hour and I threw on some white think heels and sprayed my perfume on and rubbed on the lotion that matched. By then it was time for the party and Zayn picked up Liam and then me for the party.

"Wow you look great." Liam said in his black and white suit.

"Thanks and you and Zayn look so fancy." I replied giggling.

They both laughed and the rest was just chit chat the rest of the car ride. When we arrived there were a lot of people already there. Probley everyone from the school. Me and Liam walked in the decorated pink and white balloon entrance. Inside it was basically wide open space with a lot of grass and a deck with tables and chairs with food on the tables. Zayn ditched me and Liam a few minutes in the party for his other friends. Me and Liam just hung out with Niall and Louis but then Harry walked in with a girl around his arm. The girl was supper pretty she looked like she was on a magazine cover and she had absolutely no flaws. They walked right past us almost to make us jealous witch I was over her not of them. Music blasted from the speakers and half of an hour in people started to get crazy. Harry went over to me and Liam and introduced us to his new girlfriend. Her name was Ashley she was 14 one year older than him, she had died her hair so we didn't know her real hair color. She had got held back to she was in our grade. Liam squeezed my hand when Harry said that we should have a contest, who is the cuter couple. We all knew who was going to win but we didn't care. Everyone had to take a vote at the party and the room was silent when they were anncouing who was winning. It was us! Harry let going of Ashley's hand when they found out that they lost. He stormed out of the party and Ashley chased after him saying "calm down! It's only a dumb contest it probly rigid." Me and Liam got a lot of compliments the rest of the night from strangers. At the end of the night I texted my mom saying If it was cool if Liam and Haley and Loui slept over. She said it was fine and to bring their bathing suits if they wanted to go into the pool. Since there weren't enough bedrooms Haley slept in the guest bedroom, Zayn spelt on the couch and me and Liam slept together. No not sexually just sleeping and being cuddled by his warm big arms. In the morning we found that Zayn and Haley left and I realized I was checking my phone in the arms of the hottest guy in the world. My boyfriend.


End file.
